It is widely known in the industry that opening a manhole is a high risk and fat activity that requires operators to erect approved safety equipment in order to adhere to current legislation. It is impractical and inefficient to erect and remove, in typical situations, safety barricades each time a manhole is needed to be inspected or maintenance to be carried out.
Manhole covers are heavy, typically circular, plates used to close vertical shafts, i.e. manholes. Manholes provide access to underground areas such as water and storm water pipes, sewage ways and other underground utility areas.
The following is a non-comprehensive list of the procedure to be administered during typical manhole maintenances.
Procedure Prior to Removal of Manhole Cover
Erect safety barricades for a safe working perimeter;
Set up your working equipment around perimeter such as cranes, tripods and certified anchor points;
Have all operators to be anchored to a certified anchor point; and
Use lever to remove the manhole cover.
Procedure Post Inspection or Maintenance
Replace manhole cover;
Remove equipment and detach from certified anchor points; and Remove safety barricade.
However, a problem exists in present design of safety grills. Current grates are heavy to carry and cumbersome to handle.
Furthermore, current design of the manhole covers does not facilitate safe use of accessories such as cameras and hoses during work conducted by workers below ground level.
Consequently, it will be realized that the present invention will be a useful alternative to the costly and inefficient current safety grates in the inspection and maintenance of manhole operations as detailed below.